


Of nightmares and cuddly ghosts

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PMD, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: Nutmeg has a nightmare and Gengar learns something he didn't know about her.





	Of nightmares and cuddly ghosts

Gengar sat bolt upright in his nest, adrenaline pumping, having just heard the earsplittng wail. He raced to the other side of the house he had been sharing with Nutmeg since his return to treasure town, to find the little cubone huddled up in her nest, tears streaming down her face, yet seemingly unharmed. Gengar breathed a sigh of relief.

She whimpered upon seeing his silhouette, so he stepped closer, now illuminated by the light of the fire. "It's just me, kid." His gaze softened at the 10 year old cubone as she looked up at him. "Guess you had a nightmare, huh kiddo?" he asked. Nutmeg just sniffed, tears still streaming down her face.

Gengar sighed once more sitting down beside the small cubone in her nest. He put a hand on her back to comfort her, but she flinched away, coiling up into a ball once more, clearly not expecting him to be very nice to her. Gengar met her gaze, still wearing the same sad expression. He placed a soothing hand on her trembling form. 

"Look hun, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I know I'm scary, and I've done some pretty mean things to you and that pal of yours, Petal, but I've changed and I'm tryna' make up for all that. So please just let me help you." Nutmeg seemed to have noticed the genunity in Gengar's gaze, for she uncoiled and hesitantly scooted closer to him and nuzzled into the ghost type's side, desperately seeking comfort, pressing close to his fur.

Gengar gently lifted her up and placed her in his lap, surprised to see this more gentle side of himself as Nutmeg huddled close to his belly. Gengar gently wrapped his arms around the Cubone, pulling her close. "So, ya wanna tell me what it was about? That nightmare of yours?" Gengar asked softly, rubbing circles along her back.

"I-I th-think I was r-remembering when I w-was a h-human..." Nutmeg began hesitantly. The ghost type's frown deepened a little. He knew how shitty humans could be. After all, he was once one, even if that was a really long time ago, and his experiences hadn't been so pleasant. The ground type continued with her dream. 

"Th-there was this m-man...a-and he would h-hit me and do r-really bad th-things to me. He...he e-even hit me w-with th-this thing m-made of g-glass, a-and it c-cut me up r-really bad. I-it was r-right h-here." She pointed out a scar across her neck that Gengar had never seen before. Gengar felt rage boil through him. 

He released his grip on Nutmeg, hands balling into fist. "G-gengar?" Nutmeg asked nervously. When he had guided her soul back to world of the living, he had sensed a certain brokenness about it. It made sense now. That asshole human had abused her. And he had a pretty good idea of what those 'other things' Nutmeg spoke of might have been. Gengar gritted his teeth, rage increasing. May Rayquaza have mercy on that human if he ever met Gengar.

"G-gengar?" Nutmeg asked, sounding frightened. Gengar suddenly realized how intimidating he must have looked to the little cubone, and decided to calm down. "It's okay, kid, I ain't mad at ya." He clarified. He lay down, gently picking Nutmeg up and placing her on his belly. "Why don't you go back to sleep, kiddo? That human ain't gonna hurt you no more. I'll make sure of that." He protectively pulled her closer.

"You promise?" Nutmeg asked. "Yeah kid, I promise." Gengar reassured her. Nutmeg curled up into a little ball, nestling into the ghost types fur. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Gengar gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping cubone. She was his kid now. And he may have not been the best Pokemon in the world, but he would sure as hell do better than her shithead of a father. He would not let this kid go through what he did at her age.


End file.
